next life?
by mamoru okta-chan lemonberry
Summary: Ini sekuel dari Berawal Dari Reunian/gomen telat update/ M FOR SAFE
1. Chapter 1 prolog, awal dari semuanya

Chapter 1: prolog, awal dari semuanya

Ini sekuel dari Berawal Dari Reunian.  
Duh makasih banget udah RnR fic gue yg itu!  
Disclaimer: bleach is not mine! Oh shit! *ditabok tite kubo*  
Warning: GaJe, abal, typo bertebaran bagai senbonzakura, don't like don't read!  
Pair: IchiRuki  
Rated: T  
enjoy read!  
-v-  
'ueeekkk,'  
Suara mual itu sering terdengar dari mulut Rukia semenjak kejadian 2 minggu lalu di Apartemen Ichigo. Tetapi Rukia tidak mau ambil pusing, karna dia fikir itu hanya mual biasa. Saat ini orang tuanya pergi ke london. Memang sudah rutinitas mereka ke luar negri, yaitu menemui klien ayah Rukia. Kenapa ibu Rukia juga ikut-ikutan? Jelas alasannya, karna dimana suaminya berada disitu istrinya mendampingi.

1 bulan setelah kejadian Reunian, Rukia masih terus mual. Dan Rukia memutuskan ke Rumah Sakit Karakura untuk memeriksanya.  
-Karakura Hospital-

"Dok, apa yg terjadi sama saya?" Tanya Rukia.

"Saya sudah periksa berkali-kali, tapi hasilnya sama saja," Jawab sang dokter.

"Sebenarnya, apa yg terjadi sama saya dokter ngghh,"

"Dokter Unohana,"

"Dokter Unohana, apa yg terjadi sama saya?" Tanya Rukia kembali.

"Apa kamu siap mendengar berita ini?"

"Siap dok!"

"Kamu," Dokter unohana menghela nafas panjang dan kembali melanjutkan perkataannya. "Hamil Rukia-san," lanjutnya.

Aku hanya terpaku mendengar hasil pemeriksaan. Bagaimana aku bisa hamil? Padahal aku hanya melakukannya sekali. Bagaimana nanti kalau orang tuaku tahu? Kalau teman-temanku tahu? Mau ditaruh mana image kuchiki yg sudah aku tanam sejak kecil?

Rukia berjalan gontai di lorong Rumah Sakit. Dia memikirkan bagaimana memberitahu kepada Ichigo. Apakah Ichigo akan bertanggung jawab atau tidak. Rukia semakin galau karena memikirkan itu semua.

-ICHIGO POV-

Seharusnya hari ini aku berada di Rumah Sakit Karakura diamana aku bekerja. Tetpi semalam ayah bodohku menyuruh untuk kerumahnya jam 11 pagi. Sekarang sudah jam 12 siang dan dia gak ada di rumah. Sebenarnya apa sih yang berada di dalam kepalanya itu. Menyuruh anaknya datang kerumahnya sementara dirinya pergi.

"MY SOONNN," Sapa Isshin seperti biasa.

"Cepat katakan maumu!" Kataku judes.

Isshin duduk disofa depanku dan mulai memasang raut wajah yang serius. "Ichigo, kamu harus memutuskan hubunganmu dengan Kuchiki," Perintahnya.

"Gak mau!"

"Kamu harus mau Ichigo. Kamu tahu sendiri kalau keluarga Kuchiki adalah musuh bebuyutan keluarga kita!" Bentak Isshin semakin keras.

"GAK!"

"Kamu telah dijodohkan dengan adik dari Sora Inoe," Kata Isshin pelan tapi tegas.

"CUKUP AYAH! AKU TIDAK PEDULI!" Aku beranjak pergi dari situ sebelum kesabaranku habis.

Aku berbalik sebentar, "Lebih baik ayah saja yang menikah dengan siaplah itu wujudnya," Lalu bergegas pergi.

-ICHIGO POV OFF-

MALAM HARI

*Rukia's room*

-RUKIA POV-

"Bagaimana ini, aku harus beritahu Ichigo,"

Kuambil Iphone 4G milikku dan mengirim pesan singkat untuk Ichigo.

From: Ruki-chan

To: jeruk baka!

Ichigo temui aku di taman kota sekarang!

Beberapa saat, aku mendapat balasan darinya.

From: jeruk baka!

To: ruki-chan.

Baiklah aku akan kesana.

Secepat kilat aku ke taman kota. Ku ambil cardigan hitamku dan hapeku.

-TAMAN KOTA-

Ternyata Ichigo telah sampai duluan disana.

"Ada apa Rukia?" Tanyanya lembut.

"Sebenarnya aku, aku-,"

"Kamu kenapa Rukia?" Tanya Ichigo sedikit panik.

"Aku hamil Ichigo,"

Ternyata dugaanku salah. Kukira dia akan memasang raut wajah yang panik, tetapi dia malah memasang raut wajah bahagia.

"Kamu kenapa Ichigo?" Tanyaku.

Ichigo mengeluarkan sesuatu dari kantung jaketnya, "Mau jadi istriku?" Tanyanya tanpa basa basi.

"Aku mau Ichi, tapi-,"

"Tapi kenapa? Sebenarnya aku sudah lama ingin melamarmu, tapi aku gugup,"

"Aku mau nikah denganmu tapi kedua orang tua kita," Kataku pelan.

"Kita kawin lari," Kata Ichigo tegas.

"Kawin lari?"

"Kebetulan besok aku akan dipindahkan ke london. Apa kamu mau ikut denganku?"

Aku langsung memeluk Ichigo erat, "Aku mau,"

Ichigo melepasku dan menatapku lekat-lekat, "Kalau begitu besok aku akan menjemputmu,"

"Baiklah, aku akan tunggu kamu,"

Tenyata pemikiran tentang Ichigo yang membuatnya galau terjawab sudah. Ichigo mau bertanggung jawab. Tetapi yang menjadi penghalang hubungannya sekarang adalah kedua orangtuanya. Apakah mereka bisa menyelesaikan permasalahan ini?

TBC

Gimana aneh kan? Maaf kalau chap ini pendek. Karena, ini baru prolog.

So review my fanfiction please!


	2. Chapter 2 alasan

CHAPTER 2: alasan

Yey mio udah nyampe chap 2. maaf kalau chap ini pendek lagi, karena disini akan mengulas kenapa si mikan no baka *dibankai ichigo*

Saatnya bales review chap 1

**Kikoyoe aoi hinamori**

**Wah makasih udah nunggu fic mio yang ancur**

**Tapi ichiruki nikah? Tunggu di chap selanjutnya ya… (gak janji)  
**

**Wi3nter****  
**

**Makasih atas reviewnya… .**

**Jee-ya Zettyra**

**Di chap ini bakal dijelasin kenapa ichi kawin lari sama rukia**

**dorami fil**

**makasih udah kasih masukan ke mio….**

**Rio-Lucario**

**Makasih…**

**Ruki Yagami**

**Emang mereka pasangan yg nakal! *ditabok ichiruki* makasih udah suka fic ini…**

**So-chand cii Mio imutZ**

**Makasih…..**

**MinNoitra Aporro Grantz**

**Makasih….**

**Kurosaki Kuchiki**

**Aku juga terpaksa masukin inoe….**

**Makasih kak fiki udah review…**

**Buat semua….**

**Makasih udah review, tetep review lagi ya…**

**Disclaimer: bleach is not mine! Oh shit! *ditabok tite kubo*  
Warning: GaJe, abal, typo bertebaran bagai senbonzakura, don't like don't read!  
Pair: IchiRuki  
Rated: T  
enjoy read!**

Waktu sudah menunjukan pukul 9 malam. Mereka memutuskan untuk pulang. Ichigo mengantar Rukia sampai rumah dengan mobil sport warna orange yang sudah setahun dia beli.

"Ichigo apa alasan kamu mengajakku pergi denganmu ke London?" Tanya Rukia.

"Alasannya, ya karena aku tidak ingin hubungan kita dihalangin kedua orangtua kita," Jawab Ichigo santai.

Rukia mengernyitkan kedua alisnya tanda masih bingung dengan jawaban yang diberi Ichigo.

Ichigo menghela napas panjang, "Jadi kamu mau dengar, kenapa aku bias mendapat ide gila ini?" Tanyanya.

Rukia mengganguk dengan semangat.

"Baiklah, jadi begini-,"

-FLASH BACK 2 HARI YANG LALU-

Ichigo datang ke kantor Kuchiki Corp(perusahaaun pengrakit mobil) , tempat dimana Byakuya memegang jabatan sebagai Owner. Tujuan Ichigo dating kesana yaitu untuk urusan bisnis. Selain menjadi dokter bedah, Ternyata Ichigo juga mempunyai sebuah perusahaan accesoris mobil.

-OWNER-

Tok… tok..

"Masuk," Terdengar suara berat dari dalam ruangan itu.

Ichigo membuka pintu dengan sopan lalu duduk di kursi tamu.

"Bagaimana, apa anda menyetukui kerja sama di antara kita?" Tanya Byakuya.

Sebenarnya Byakuya mengetahui kalau Ichigo anak dari musuh bebuyutannya. Cuma, dia bersikap professional dan tidak mengaitkan hubungan kerja dan hubungan pribadi.

"Saya menyetujui. Berapa lama kontrak ini akan berjalan?" Tanya Ichigo sopan.

"5 tahun. Sebaiknya kamu baca dahulu surat kontrak ini," Byakuya menyerahkan map coklat ke Ichigo.

Dibaca dan diperhatikan baik-baik kata demi kata dari surat kontrak itu. Setelah membaca dengan baik, Ichigo menandatangani surat itu yang berarti bahwa Ichigo menyetujui penuh atas perjanjian itu.

"Terima kasih atas kerjasamanya," Kata Ichigo sanagat sopan.

Byakuya menatap Ichigo lekat-lekat, "Kita singkirkan masalah bisnis. Sekarang saya ingin bertanya, apa kamu sekarang sedang menjalin hubunga dengan putriku?" Tanya Byakuya serius.

Ichigo menatap Byakuya dingin, "Iya,"

"Saya tidak akan menyetujui hubungan kalian," Kata Byakuya tegas.

"Tetapi nyonya Hisana menyetujui hubungan kami," Kata Ichigo tidak kalah tegas dan dingin.

"Keputusan ada di tangan saya. Sekali tidak, tetap tidak,"

"Cih, ternyata anda orang yang tidak memberi kebesan penuh terhadap anak untuk memilih," Ichigo memberi tatapan meremehkan.

"Apa maksud tatapanmu itu?" Tanya Byakuya tegas.

Ichigo menyeringai, "Tidak ada maksud apa-apa. Saya tidak ada urusan disini, permisi," Ichigo pergi dengan sopan.

Ichigo melirik Byakuya sesaat, "Aku pasti bias memiliki Rukia, " Gumamnya.

Malam hari, Ichigo pergi kerumah teman dekatnya sekaligus orang kepercayaan Byakuya.

"Tumben sekali lu kesini. Ada apa?" Tanya Renji atau teman Ichigo itu.

"Gue lagi pusing. Gimana cara agar hubungan gue dan Rukia berjalan lancar," Ichigo meminum vodka beralkohol rendah yang diberikan Renji.

"Gak ada cara agar Byakuya merestui hubungan kalian," Kata Renji lemas karena tidak bias membantu sahabatnya itu.

"Apa lu yakin gak ada cara lain?" Tanya Ichigo.

Renji mengeleng-geleng kepala dengan lemas.

"Apa lu tau kelemahan Byakuya?" Tanya Ichigo lagi.

"Kelemahannya hanya satu yaitu," Renji menghela napas panjang lalu melanjutkan kata-katanya, "Rukia."

Ichigo berpikir sejenak dan tiba-tiba muncul ide aneh dari otaknya. "Kalau gue bawa kabur Rukia, bagaiman?" Tanya Ichigo lagi.

Renji spontan menyemburkan minuman yang tadi memenuhi mulutnya, "APA? LU GILA ICHIGO!" Teriak Renji.

"Gue gila karena cinta," Kata Ichigo menyeringai.

"Tapi cara lu itu sangat gila!"

"Yang penting, gue dan Rukia tidak terpisahkan,"

"Kalau Byakuya tahu kalau lu yang menculik anaknya,"

"Gak akan gue biarkan itu terjadi,"

Renji menghela napas panjang, "Ya terserah lu aja. Biar bagaimanapun, gue tetap dukung lu kok,"

Ichigo menepuk pundak sahabatnya itu, "Makasih banyak bro,"

"Never mind,"

-FLASH BACK OFF-

"Jadi karena aku gak mau hubungan kita terputus karena ego dari ayah masing-masing," Jawab Ichigo santai.

"Begitukah?" Tanya Rukia lagi.

Ichigo mencubit pipi Rukia, "Masa kamu gak percaya?" Tanya Ichigo.

Rukia mendelik, "Bukan gak percaya, tapi masih heran aja, Ichigo yang sekarang sudah berubah ya,"

"Hai, aku ini sudah buta oleh cinta," Ichigo menatap Rukia lekat-lekat dan melanjutkan perkataannya, "Karena kamu, aku jadi seperti ini."

Rukia blushing ria karena kata-kata Ichigo. "Benarkah itu?"

"Iya."

Rukia mengecup bibi Ichigo singkat. "Aku pulang dulu," Rukia membuka pintu mobil dan berlari kecil ke dalam mansionnya itu.

"Dengan begini tidak ada yang memisahkan kita," Guman Ichigo pelan.

Ai wa atama ga okashii

cinta itu gila

Ai wa, hitobito wa mōmoku ni narimasu

cinta membuat orang buta

Ai no na o iji suru tame ni nani ka o

melakukan apapun demi mempertahankan yang namanya cinta

Nenrei ni kankei naku kite imasu

cinta datang tanpa memandang umur

Shōgai no nan sen mono arayuru shurui no nitaishite, ni mo kakawarazu

melawan apapun, meskipun beribu rintangan sekalipun

Sukidesu ka? Anata wa dare ga sore o kanjiru yō ni hajimaru subete no saimin-jutsu o kakeru

cinta? kau menghipnotis semua yang mulai merasakan itu

TBC

Yah…. pendek lagi. Maaf ya, abis kompu mio ngadat lagi, jadi ngetik di warnet deh.

Please review!

Yang ga review, bakal

Diajak maen Ichigo!

Mio MAU!


	3. Chapter 3: Kita tidak akan berpisah

Mamoru okta-chan lemonberry present

.

.

.

Next Life?

Summary: Kita akan bersama selamanya. Seperti ikatan simpul yang sempurna, walau dikoyakkan, tak akan rusak.  
Warning: Typo(maybe), AU, Don't like Don't read!  
Pairing: Ichigo Kurosaki x Rukia Kuchiki.  
Yo ho, akhirnya Next life chap 3 update juga.

. 

Setelah itu, Ichigo mengantar Rukia sampai rumah. Dan sampai dirumah, Rukia cepat-cepat masuk kedalam sebelum ada yang curiga, kenapa dia pulang larut.  
"Hah... untung udah pada tidur," gumam Rukia pelan. Ya, keadaan rumahnya sudah gelap, pertanda semua penghuni rumah itu sudah berada dialam mimpi. Dengan perlahan, Rukia menuju kamarnya. 

Cklek... 

Lampu ruang tamu nyala, tepatnya dinyalakan oleh 2, oh salah... dinyalakan oleh 1 orang, yang merupakan kepala dari rumah ini, Byakuya Kuchiki. Keringat dingin telah mengucur deras di pelipisnya, pertanda bahwa kejadian buruk akan menimpanya sekarang. Rukia terpaku diam ditempat, di anak tangga kedua. 

"Apa yang membuatmu pulang begitu larut?" tanya Byakuya dengan nada dingin. 

Rukia tetap diam tidak berkutik. 

"Jangan sampai ayah membeberkan semua yang kamu bicarakan tadi bersama Kurosaki Ichigo." 

Mata amesthy Rukia membulat sempurna dengan kata-kata ayahnya. 

"Apa perlu ayah beberkan sekarang?" 

flash back 

"Besok jam 7, kita pergi ke London," kata Ichigo. 

Di balik pohon, terdapat sepasang mata coklat berkacamata menguping pembicaraan Rukia dan Ichigo. Mata coklat yang ditutupi kacamata minus, Aizen Sousuke. Dialah mata-mata yang dibayar Byakuya Kuchiki untuk terus mengintai kegiatan Rukia dengan Ichigo. Ya, termasuk 'kegiatan' setelah acara reunian di Apartemen Ichigo. Kemampuan apa yang dia miliki, sehingga bisa mengintai Rukia sampai mendetail, itu adalah misteri.

Setelah mendapat informasi yang memuaskan, Aizen kembali masuk ke dalam mobilnya dan mengirim e-mail semua informasi yang dia tadi dapat. Dalam waktu 1 menit kemudian, Byakuya mendapat informasi itu. Di dalam kamarnya, Byakuya tercengang kaget dengan apa yang dia dapat. 

"Ini gak mungkin," kata Byakuya dengan muka sedatar mungkin. 

Tetapi rupanya penyamar Byakuya kali ini mudah ditebak oleh sang istri. 

"Kamu kenapa?" tanya sang istri atau Hisana Kuchiki. 

Byakuya diam terpaku tidak menjawab. 

-Flash back off- 

"Yg pertama, kamu jam 7 pagi ingin pergi dari sini, tepatnya ke London," kata Byakuya datar. 

Rukia makin membulatkan mata tanda dia makin kaget. 

"Rukia, gugurkan janin yang ada dirahimmu, atau kau tetap memeliharanya tetapi namamu dicoreng dari daftar keluarga Kuchiki." 

Sekarang, bukan hanya Rukia yang kaget, tetapi Hisana pun ikut-ikutan kaget. 

"Terserah ayah atau ibu. Aku tidak peduli, aku akan membesarkan anak ini." akhirnya Rukia angkat bicara. Setelah berbicara seperti itu, Rukia pergi kekamarnya.

5 menit berlalu, Rukia turun ke lantai 1 dengan 2 koper di tangan kanan dan tangan kirinya. 

"Kamu mau kemana?" tanya Byakuya. 

"Ini bukan urusan ayah." 

Lalu Rukia dengan langkah yang tergesa-gesa meninggalkan rumah atau tepatnya mansion Kuchiki. 

"Apa kita tidak terlalu keras ke Rukia?" tanya Hisana sambil membimbing Byakuya

duduk di sofa. 

"Aku hanya memberi dia pelajaran, supaya dia menyadari apa yang telah dia perbuat," jawab Byakuya. 

"Tapi, dia anak kita satu-satunya." 

"Ya memang dia anak kita satu-satunya, tetapi ada saatnya juga kita tidak terlalu memanjakannya." 

"Bukan maksudku seperti itu, tetapi secara tidak langsung, ini juga salah kita." 

Byakuya mengernyitkan dahinya, "salah kita?" 

"Iya, kita terlalu menekannya. Kalau seandainya kita membiarkan Rukia bebas memilih, kejadian ini tidak akan terjadi." kata Hisana murung. 

"Aku sudah memberi kebebasan dia untuk memilih pasangan yang terbaik tapi Rukia malah memilih Kurosaki Ichigo." kata Byakuya meninggikan nada bicaranya. 

"Itu pilihan Rukia, ya memang dari dulu keluarga Kuchiki dan Kurosaki bermusuhan, tetapi kalau masalah cinta, jangan sangkut pautkan dengan masalah keluarga." 

"Tetapi Rukia telah berbuat diluar batas." 

"Seperti yang tadi aku bilang, itu adalah salah kita." 

"Kenapa salah kita?" tanya Byakuya. 

"Karena Rukia berfikir kalau saja dia hamil, maka kedua keluarga akan menyuruh

mereka menikah," jawab Hisana. 

Byakuya berdiri dan beranjak pergi menuju kamarnya. "aku capek bicara tentang anak yang gak bisa diatur itu."

. 

Di depan Mansion Kuchiki, Rukia dengan kedua tangan dilipat di dadanya menunggu Taksi lewat. Beberapa menit menunggu, membuat kesabarannya habis. Ditelepon sang kekasihnya itu. 

"Ichigo, jemput aku didepan rumahku, sekarang," kata Rukia singkat, padat dan jelas. 

Sepertinya di tempat yang berbeda, Ichigo masih bingung. Ichigo segera mengambil kunci Mobil dan pergi ketempat yang disampaikan Rukia tadi.  
15 menit menunggu, akhirnya Ichigo tiba ditempat Rukia. Dengan keheranan yang menghampiri dirinya, Ichigo menaruh kedua koper Rukia di belakang, dan mempersilahkan Rukia duduk di Jok depan, disampingnya.

Setelah beberapa menit kemudian, mereka sampai di Apartemen Ichigo. Rukia duduk dengan gontai di sofa dan Ichigo pergi ke dapur untuk memberi coklat hangat ke Rukia. 

"Sebenarnya apa yang terjadi?" tanya Ichigo sambil memberi coklat hangat ke Rukia dan duduk disampingnya. 

"Arigatou Ichigo," ucap Rukia lalu menyesap sedikit coklat hangat itu. 

Ichigo masih menunggu jawaban Rukia. 

"Aku dicoret dari keluarga Kuchiki," jawab Rukia dengan ekspresi yang sulit ditebak. 

Ichigo melebarkan matanya, "kenapa bisa seperti itu?" 

Rukia kembali menyesap coklat hangat itu, "ya karena mereka tahu semua tentang kita dan janin diperutku." 

Ichigo menundukkan kepalanya, "ini semua salahku, seandainya waktu itu aku bisa mengendalikan diri, kejadian ini tidak akan terjadi." 

Rukia mengangkat dagu Ichigo dan menatap mata hazel itu dengan lembut, "ini bukan salahmu dan bukan salah siapapun. Ini adalah takdir Ichigo." 

Ichigo memeluk Rukia dengan sangat lembut, "tapi tetap saja secara tidak langsung ini adalah salahku." 

Rukia membalas pelukan hangat dari Ichigo, "sudahlah, yang terpenting sekarang kita tidak terpisahkan." 

"Ya kamu benar Rukia. Kita tidak akan terpisahkan." 

"Tapi, aku juga sedih harus meninggalkan ibu," kata Rukia yang tanpa sadar mengalirkan air mata. 

Ichigo menyeka air mata Rukia dengan kedua ibu jarinya, "kamu jangan nangis lagi ya." 

Rukia terdiam, dan tersenyum. Tanpa di duga-duga, Ichigo mengendong Rukia ala bridal style menuju kamarnya. Dibaringkan Rukia dengan perlahan di ranjangnya. Rukia merasakan bibirnya disapu oleh lidah Ichigo. Tampaknya Ichigo mencari jalan masuk ke dalam mulut Rukia. Rukia dengan sengaja membuka mulutnya itu agar lidah Ichigo bisa masuk.

Tak menyia-nyiakan kesempatan dari Rukia, lidah Ichigo segera bermain liar dalam rongga mulut Rukia. Mengabsen gigi Rukia satu persatu, menyapukan lidahnya di langit-langit mulut Rukia, hingga mengajak lidah Rukia untuk beradu satu sama lain. Saking liarnya ciuman dari Ichigo, membuat saliva mereka berdua mengalir dan menetes.

"Mmhh... Mmhh..." desah Rukia. Menandakan dirinya memerlukan oksigen untuk memenuhi kebutuhan paru-parunya tersebut. Ichigo memberikan apa yang diinginkan Rukia. Ia lepaskan ciumannya, memberikan Rukia untuk mengambil napas sejenak

Tapi hal itu tak bertahan lama, karena ia sudah menyambar tubuh Rukia lagi. Kali ini, sasaran Ichigo ialah leher Rukia. Ia jilat leher putih Rukia. Membuat Rukia mendesah kegelian. Ichigo menggigit kecil leher Rukia. Kemudian ia hisap dan jilat. Terus menerus hingga menimbulkan tanda kemerahan di leher Rukia itu. Ia juga melakukannya di daerah leher Rukia yang lain. Hingga leher Rukia penuh dengan kissmark yang ia buat.

Sementara mulut Ichigo sibuk dengan leher Rukia, Ichigo tak ingin tangannya menganggur. Ia mulai menjamah dada mungil Rukia. Ia remas dada kecil Rukia yang masih tertutup dengan kaos Rukia. Merasa kaos itu mengganggu, Ichigo segera merenggut kaos itu dan membuangnya ke sembarang tempat. Kembali ia jamahi dada Rukia itu. Sekarang, ia memilin puting Rukia. Membuat Rukia mendesah makin hebat.

"Aangghh~ Ichigo... Jangan terlalu kencang..." rintih Rukia. Mukanya memerah. Makin membuat Ichigo bernafsu memainkannya lebih lama.

Ichigo sudah selesai dengan leher Rukia. Kini leher Rukia sudah basah dan dipenuhi oleh kissmark dari Ichigo. Ichigo menurunkan ciumannya ke dada Rukia. Ia ciumi dada Rukia. Lalu ia lakukan hal yang sama seperti pada leher Rukia. Sehingga kedua bukit Rukia basah oleh saliva Ichigo.

Gemas melihat puting dada Rukia yang sebelah kanan, akhirnya puting itu ia gigit. Ia hisap dan jilati.

Rukia yang diperlakukan seperti itu hanya bisa mendesah dan terus mendesah. Ia merasakan tangan kiri Ichigo yang beranjak turun ke daerah bibir bawahnya. Ia merasakan tangan Ichigo mengelus-elus daerah kewanitaannya yang sudah sangat basah.

Rukia mendesah keras ketika bibir bawahnya dimasuki oleh benda asing yang ternyata jari Ichigo. Ichigo memasukkan 3 jarinya sekaligus ke dalam lubang kewanitaan Rukia. Ia gerakan zig zag ketiga jarinya dengan tempo makin cepat. Pinggul Rukia pun ikut bergerak-gerak naik-turun mengikuti ritme yang diciptakan Ichigo.

"Ahhh… Ichigo… a…aku mau…" Rukia pun klimaks untuk yang pertama.

Ichigo yang merasa tidak tega melihat Rukia yang sudah sangat kelelahan, segera melucuti pakaian yang masih melekat di tubuh Rukia dan dirinya. Ichigo menggesekkan kejantanannya di lubang kewanitaan Rukia. Rukia mendesah, sedikit perih memang tapi lama kelamaan mereka menikmati sentuhan alat vital mereka, setelah dirasakan vagina Rukia terasa basah.

Merasa sudah cukup Ichigo menatap mata Rukia lekat meminta persetujuan Rukia tersenyum dan mengangguk, merasa mendapatkan persetujuan Ichigo mengecup singkat bibir merah Rukia, lalu memasukan kejantannya perlahan, Ichigo sedikit kesulitan karena ternyata lubang Rukia begitu sempit. Padahal mereka sudah melakukannya sekali, ya... kita tidak tahu mengapa itu bisa terjadi.

Rukia Berteriak kesakitan."Ittai…ah…"

Ichigo yang merasa tidak tega kembali mengecup bibir Rukia berusa mengalihkan rasa sakit pada bagian bawah Rukia dan meremas dadanya, sambil terus menerobos lubang kewanitaan dirasakan batangnya masuk seluruhnya, ia berhenti untuk membiarkan Rukia terbiasa dengan keberadaannya.

"Move." Rukia berseru sambil memajukan pinggulnya, Ichigo memundurkan kejantanannya sampai setengahnya lalu menubrukkanya dalam.

"Ah….Hah…Sa…kit." Rukia Mendesah.

"Tenanglah…" ucap Ichigo sambil memulai gerakan In-Out-nya pelan.

Deru nafas keduanya memburu membuat suasana makin panas, desahan yang keluar dari kedua mulut mereka makin mempercepat gerakan In-Out.

begitu. Sudah 2 orgasme karena kenikmatan yang dirasakannya, sedangkan Ichigo belum juga.

Suara gesekan organ vital mereka mengiringi kegiatan kedua insan yang sudah tertutup nafsu itu.

"A…Aku m…mau keluar ahhhh…" desah Rukia diiringi dengan orgasme ke empatnya malam ini.

Dan akhirnya setelah 1 jam melakukan gerakan in out, Ichigo mengeluarkan orgasmenya didalam rahim Rukia.

"Ah…Hah…" keduanya merasakan kenikmatan yang luar biasa ketika merasakannya.

Ya, seperti yang kalian ketahui, ranjang Ichigo kembali menjadi saksi bisu untuk yang kedua kalinya.

.  
Pagi hari, tepatnya jam 5 pagi, mereka bangun dan bersiap-siap. Jam 5 lebih 30 menit, mereka sarapan. 

"Ichigo, apa janin kita akan baik-baik saja, setelah aktifitas yang kita lakukan tadi malam?" tanya Rukia disela-sela memakan pancake yang menjadi menu utama sarapan mereka. 

Ichigo tersendak pancake yang berada dikerongkongannya. Dengan cepat, Ichigo meminum susu disamping piring pancakenya. 

Rukia mengelus-ngelus punggung Ichigo, untuk menenangkan tubuh kekasihnya itu. 

Ichigo membersihkan bekas susu dipinggir mulutnya dengan tissue, "tenang saja Rukia, janin kita akan baik-baik saja," jawab Ichigo. 

"Aku masih sedikit terpukul dengan kejadian tadi malam. Bagaimana kalo Ayah sungguh-sungguh mencoret namaku dari daftar keluarga Kuchiki." 

Ichigo menangkup kedua pipi Rukia dan menatap mata amesthy Rukia dengan lembut, "dengan keberadaan janin dirahim kamu, ini membuktikan secara tidak langsung, kamu sudah berganti nama menjadi Rukia Kurosaki." 

Rukia masih diam dan menatap wajah Ichigo dengan tatapan sulit diprediksikan. 

"Bahkan, sejak pertama kali tubuh kita bersatu, kamu telah menjadi anggota keluarga Kurosaki," kata Ichigo lembut. 

"Benarkah itu?" tanya Rukia. 

"Ya tentu saja, secara tidak resmi kamu telah menjadi anggota keluarga Kurosaki.

Dan sebentar lagi, aku akan menjadikanmu anggota Kurosaki yang sesungguhnya," kata Ichigo yang terlihat sangat meyakinkan. 

Rukia meraih Ichigo kedalam pelukannya, "arigatou Ichigo. Aku senang sekali telah memilikimu." 

Ichigo membalas pelukan Rukia dan membelai lembut rambut hitam legam Rukia, "aku juga senang memilikimu." 

Mereka berdua melepaskan pelukan itu, dan wajah Ichigo mendekat, semakin mendekat. Rukia yang mengetahui apa yang akan dilakukan Ichigo selanjutnya hanya memejamkan mata. Ya, pagi ini bibir mereka saling berpagutan dengan sangat lembut. 

Ichigo menyudahi itu, "Rukia, kita berangkat sekarang," kata Ichigo sambil beranjak pergi dan mengambil 2 koper miliknya dan milik Rukia. 

Rukia beranjak berdiri dan memeluk tangan Ichigo dengan mesra, "ya Ichigo, kita pergi sekarang." 

Lalu keduanya berangkat ke Bandara Seireitei untuk menuju London. Setelah proses administrasi, akhirnya mereka duduk didalam pesawat internasional yang akan mengantarkan mereka menuju tempat tujuan, yaitu London. Tanpa mereka sadari, di 5 bangku dari tempat mereka, telah berada mata-mata Byakuya, Aizen Sousuke yang akan terus mengintai kehidupan Ichigo dan Rukia di London. 

Ditempat lain, tepatnya Kamar Kuchiki Byakuya dan Kuchiki Hisana.  
"Tidak akan aku biarkan kamu dengan seenaknya membawa Rukia, Kurosaki Ichigo," kata Byakuya dengan senyum licik menghiasi wajah tampannya.

.  
Kehidupan Ichigo dan Rukia akan lebih sulit lagi di London. Apakah mereka bisa tetap bertahan walau banyak yang ingin memisahkannya? Kehidupan sulit mereka, baru saja dimulai 

TBC 

Gomenna, kalau Mamo baru update sekarang, virus stuck dan WB sedang melanda diri Mamo.

Saatnya balas review…

Yang pertama dari

**Kiyoe Anggel Lemonberry**

maaf banget kalo telat banget update, oh… iya, ini chap 3 udah update, RnR lagi ya my best nakama dunia maya… *peluk-peluk Kiyoe dengan gaje*

**Wi3nter**

Maaf kalo permintaan kamu di chap ini bahkan dichapter-chapter lain mungkin tidak akan terwujud. Mungkin di ending kali ya… and makasih udah RnR fic ini. RnR lagi ya…

**Kurochi Agitohana**

Apakah chap ini telah memenuhi permintaan kamu? Kalo belum gomenna…

Tapi ini mamo udah usahain sesuai permintaan kamu. RnR lagi ya… jangan pernah bosen …

**erikyonkichi**

ini bersetting di jepang, dan tepatnya di Karakura. Reaksi Byakuya? Jawabannya pada chapter ini. RnR lagi ya nee…

**KiryuZero Shicchi Jaegerjaquez**

Makasih sudah menyukai fic saya, RnR lagi ya…

**Nana Naa**

Makasih sudah menyukai fic saya, RnR lagi ya…

**And the last is**

**Kurosaki kuchiki**

Makasih udah penasaran sama fic mamo, kak fiki. Hidup mereka? Tentu saja akan mamo buat, gak akan tenang dunia akhirat(?). makasih udah RnR, dan RnR lagi ya….

Makasih buat silent readers dan para auhor yg udah baca + review

Mind to RnR, please?

R

E

V

I

E

W


	4. New enemy or?

Next Life?

Bleach (c) Tite Kubo

Chapter ini saya dedikasikan untuk seseorang yang menurut Mamo **sahabat. **Dia adalah **Kiyoe Violetta Lemonberry.** Semoga uke-chan menyukai chapter ini ^^

Sesuatu yang indah memang membutuhkan pengorbanan. Tidak ada sesuatu yang kita harapkan tanpa adanya pengorbanan. Meskipun pengorbanan kecil, yang tidak terasa sekalipun. Begitu juga Cinta. Keinginan untuk mendapatkan Cinta yang indah, pasti ada pengorbanan.

Ya, sepenggal kata diatas merupakan secuil keadaan yang dialami Rukia. Dia ingin mendapatkan cinta yang indah dari seorang Ichigo. Tetapi, sesuatu yang Rukia harapkan itu memiliki hambatan. Ya, hambatan dari keluarganya sendiri. Meskipun dia harus dicoret dari daftar keluarga Kuchiki, sepertinya dia tidak peduli. Asal bersama Ichigo, itu sudah cukup.

Melalui hambatan yang sulit, seakan dia dihadapkan dengan dua pilihan, memilih mati atau harta. Sekarang, dia dan Ichigo berada di London. Ini merupakan Goal dari perjuangannya melawan hambatan itu. Hubungan Cinta terlarang itu tetap dia jalani dengan perasaan senang. Kesenangan yang hanya dia tunjukkan bila bersama Ichigo. Di dalam kesenangan itu masih ada kesedihan yang hanya dia seorang yang tahu... ya... hanya dia...

Hubungan cinta terlarang itu diikat dalam tali Pernikahan, ya meskipun Pernikahan dibawah tangan. Memang Cinta itu indah dan buta. Tidak pandang jalan yang mereka tempuh.

"Tadaima," seru Ichigo saat dia pulang dari Rumah Sakit tempat dia kerja saat ini.

Rukia yang sedang berada di Dapur segera menyambut kedatangan suami tercintanya, "Okaeri Ichi," balas Rukia sambil mengambil Tas dan Jas putih khas Dokter. Ichigo memberi sebuah kecupan singkat di bibir Rukia. Ini adalah kegiatan khas semenjak mereka tinggal di London.

"Kamu udah masak ya, mau makan ahh...~" Kata Ichigo sambil pergi ke Dapur, tetapi langkahnya terhenti karena Rukia menarik Kerah Kemeja Ichigo.

"Mandi dulu Ichigo!" Seru Rukia disertai senyum misterius.

"H...Hai..." Kata Ichigo dengan Gagap dan langsung berhambur ke Kamar Mandi.

Benar kan? Cinta itu indah. Kehidupan rumah tangga mereka memang indah. Seruan, kecupan, perkelahian sepele selalu terjadi mewarnai kehidupan mereka. Walaupun saat ini mereka menjalani cinta terlarang.

"Rukia... aku punya kabar bagus buat kamu. Ah... ralat. Tapi buat kita," kata Ichigo yang sudah selesai mandi dan berpakaian lengkap, Kaos oblong dan Celana pendek.

Rukia meletakkan makan malam mereka di Meja makan, "berita bagus apa?"

Ichigo mengambil satu potong Ayam dan memakannya dengan lahap. "Ano... kalo aku udah naik pangkat."

Rukia mengembangkan senyumnya, "bagus dong kalo begitu."

Ichigo dan Rukia kembali melanjutkan acara makan malamnya yang sempat tertunda. Makan malam yang seharusnya dilaksanakan dengan tenang, tetapi pasangan ini melakukan makan malam diselingi celoteh maupun ejekan ringan. Memang pasangan ini sangat unik, kalau kita menyangka pasangan ini tidak memiliki masalah besar, kalian salah besar. Sebenarnya pasangan ini juga punya Jurang lebar yang harus dilewati bersama. Orang ketiga yang ternyata adalah orang tua mereka sendiri. Sungguh ironis. Mereka tega sekali berusaha memisahkan dua insan yang sedang berbahagia. Mereka berdua tidak tahu, bahwa selama ini ada yang mengintai kehidupan mereka.

.

Di Taman yang sangat sepi, seorang pria ditengah kegelapan sedang berbicara dengan lawan bicaranya lewat Handphone.

"Rukia-sama saat ini sedang hamil 2 bulan. Dan sepertinya, kehidupan mereka baik-baik saja," kata seseorang berambut Coklat dan memakai kacamata yang membingkai mata coklat indahnya. Pakaian ala Butler pun menunjang fisiknya yang tampan itu.

"Buat hubungan mereka tercerai berai!" Bentak lawan bicaranya, nada yang dapat di deskripsikan sepertinya seseorang ini marah besar.

Dengan pembawaan yang tenang, si pria berambut coklat ini berbicara dengan lawan bicaranya. "Akan saya usahakan."

"Saya mau mereka pisah secepatnya, Aizen Sousuke!"

"Baiklah, Byakuya-sama."

Ya, ternyata Aizen-seorang mata-mata yang berbicara dengan Byakuya-Atasannya sendiri.

Aizen duduk bersandar pohon besar, "apa yang harus gue lakuin? Rasanya gue akan gila!"

Kembali ke pasangan Ichigo dan Rukia.

Jam telah menunjukkan pukul satu dini hari waktu setempat. Ichigo telah tertidur dengan pulas sedangkan Rukia masih terjaga di Balkon kamar Apartemen. Pikiran yang cukup membuat hari-harinya tidak tenang di London, meskipun Ichigo selalu di sampingnya. Rukia masih memikirkan Orang tuanya, kesehatan mereka dan semua tentang mereka saat ini. Memang berat harus memilih antara orang tuanya atau orang yang sangat dicintainya.

"Maaf Mama. Maaf papa. Aku sebenernya masih sangat menyayangi kalian. Aku bingung. Aku juga harus meminta Ichigo bertanggung jawab atas janinku ini." Rukia mengelus perutnya yang belum terlihat buncit. Angin sepoi-sepoi menari-narikan rambutnya dan gaun tidurnya. Menari ke kanan ke kiri, seolah-olah tahu akan perasaannya yang terombang-ambing.

"Kenapa aku harus terjebak keadaan sesulit ini!" Perlahan kristal bening turun mengenangi pipi mulusnya.

Seandainya Kuchiki Byakuya melihat ini? Apa dia masih tega melakukan percobaan untuk memisahkan Ichigo dan Rukia? Setega itukah dia, merelakan kebahagiaan putra semata wayangnya demi kehormatan Klan Kuchiki? Menjual berliter-liter air mata anaknya itu, demi kejayaan dan harga diri Kuchiki? Sungguh kejam!

Tiba-tiba, sepasang tangan kekar melingkar hangat di pinggang Rukia. Tanpa menolehkan kepala, dia sudah tahu pemilik tangan itu. "Ichi? Kamu belum tidur?"

Ichigo menyandarkan dagunya di pundak Rukia, "bagaimana aku bisa tenang tidur, kalau malaikat kecilku tidak menemani disampingku."

Dengan sedikit ragu, Rukia membalikkan tubuhnya dan memeluk Ichigo. "Apa yang akan kamu lakukan setelah keluarga kita, ralat khususnya keluarga aku berhasil memisahkan kita?"

"Tidak ada. Karena tidak ada yang bisa memisahkan kita." Jawab Ichigo dengan tegas, seakan keyakinan hatinya mengalahkan keadaan rumit yang dihadapi mereka saat ini.

Perlahan namun pasti, air mata kembali membanjiri pipi Rukia. "Aku bingung Ichi! Kenapa papaku seperti itu!"

"..."

"Apa kita tidak boleh bahagia?"

"Rukia, semua orang boleh bahagia, termasuk kita. Mendapatkan kebahagian yang abadi harus melewati rintangan. Dan saat ini, kita sedang melewati rintangan itu." Ichigo memeluk Rukia erat, serta membelai rambutnya. Hanya ini yang bisa dilakukan Ichigo untuk menghibur Rukia. Beberapa saat mereka tetap saling berpelukan, sampai ada dering handphone Ichigo menghentikan aktifitas mereka.

Ichigo mengambil Handphonenya dan duduk di pinggir Ranjang. "Halo, siapa ini...?"

"Kau tidak perlu siapa saya. Temui saya sekarang di Taman Kota."

"Tapi sa-"

Tut... tut... tut...

Rukia menghampiri Ichigo dan duduk disampingnya, memeluk pinggang kekar Ichigo dan menyandarkan kepala pada dada bidang milik suaminya itu. "Siapa itu Ichi?"

"Entahlah, tapi sekarang aku harus ke Taman Kota."

"He?"

Dengan terpaksa, Ichigo melepas pelukan hangat sang Istri dan mengambil Jaket Hoodienya. Lalu menyambar kunci mobilnya.

"Aku pergi dulu." Ichigo mengecup singkat dahi Rukia lalu mengelus perut kecil Rukia.

Rukia hanya menatap nanar punggung tegap Ichigo yang perlahan menghilang.

'Kenapa bisa seperti ini...' gumam Rukia pelan.

.

Ichigo melajukan Mobilnya dengan kecepatan tinggi, ingin segera memecahkan misteri yang baru dia dapat dan kembali mendekap hangat Malaikat kecilnya.

Tanpa terasa Ichigo sampai di Taman Kota. Sejauh matanya memandang, hanya kerlap kerlip lampu kota. Sampai mata Ambernya menangkap Seseorang bersandar Pohon besar.

'Ah... itu mungkin orangnya!' Gumam Ichigo dan segera menghampiri seseorang itu.

Tanpa melihat sosok yang menghampirinya, pria itu sudah tahu siapa yang mendatanginya.

"Akhirnya datang juga kau, Kurosaki Ichigo."

"Siapa kau?" Tanya Ichigo sakartis.

"Aizen Sousuke."

"Aizen Sousuke?"

"Ya... saya adalah Mata-mata sekaligus Butler pribadi Byakuya-sama..." Aizen berdiri mensejajarkan Ichigo. "Lindungi Rukia-sama. Karena bukan hanya saya saja yang dikirim untuk menghancurkan hubungan kalian. Banyak pengawal Byakuya-sama yang berada disini. Khususnya kau harus hati-hati dengan Grimmjow Jeagerjaquez. Grimmjow sangat terobsesi dengan Rukia-sama. Lengah sedikit, Rukia akan jatuh dipelukannya."

Ichigo sepertinya masih kurang mengerti akan teka teki ini. "Lantas, kenapa kau menolong kami dan membocorkan ini?"

Dengan santainya Aizen tertawa singkat, "kami? Aku tidak bermaksud menolong kau. Aku hanya menolong Rukia-sama. Karena... Rukia-sama adalah teman masa kecil saya, sekaligus Butler Pribadi Rukia-sama saat beliau masih kecil."

"Cih, saya tidak peduli alasannya, tapi dengan berat hati saya harus mengucapkan 'Terima Kasih' atas info berharga ini." Terlihat dari raut wajahnya, Ichigo sangat berat hati.

Ichigo duduk bersandar Pohon. "Hah... terus, apa ada info yang lain?"

Aizen duduk disamping Ichigo, "hm... cuma kau harus hati-hati dengan Grimmjow, Ulquiorra dan Syazel. Mereka memang teman kecilnya Rukia-sama, sekaligus mereka juga masih mencintai Rukia-sama. Bisa jadi mereka bakal rela merape Rukia-sama."

Ichigo berdiri dan membersihkan sekilas pantatnya yang kotor. "Saya pergi dulu." Lalu Ichigo pergi menuju Apartemennya.

.

Rukia masih terjaga, menunggu sang suami pulang padahal jam sudah menunjukkan pukul 2 dinihari waktu setempat. Saat Ichigo membuka pintu kamar, itulah hal yang paling buat Rukia bahagia. Dengan tanda seperti itu, sudah dipastikan kalau Ichigo baik-baik saja.

"Ichi..." Panggil Rukia dengan nada khasnya.

Ichigo melepas Jaket Hoodienya, dan duduk dipinggir ranjang-samping Rukia. "Ibu hamil tidak boleh loh...~ terjaga sampai jam segini..." Dengan lembut, tangan besar Ichigo mengelus perut Rukia.

Rukia meninju lengan atas tangan kanan Ichigo dengan sadis. "Habis, kamu buat aku khawatir." Rukia mengembungkan pipi serta mengerucutkan bibirnya yang mungil.

Ichigo hanya bisa meringis mendapat pukulan 'cinta' dari Rukia.

"Sebagai hukumannya, kau harus nyanyiin aku lagu ya mellow-mellow tapi keren!" Kata Rukia dengan nada perintah yang tidak boleh ditolak.

"T...Tapi Rukia...-"

"Tidak ada tapi-tapi!"

"Ok... ok deh." Ichigo mengambil Biola serta Gitar dipojok ruangan. "Kamu masih bisa main Gitar kan?" Tanya Ichigo seraya menyerahkan Gitar Akustik berwarna coklat.

Rukia mulai membetulkan nada yang salah, atau bahasa gaulnya menyetem tiap-tiap Senar agar selaras dan tidak Fals. Hal yang samapun dilakukan Ichigo terhadap Biola kesayangannya itu.

Mulai...  
Rukia mengalunkan Intro dari lagu yang telah disepakati sebelumnya, judul lagu itu 'Song for...'. Saat Intro awal selesai, mulailah Ichigo mengeluarkan suaranya.

_Kimi no emi de michita everyday_

_San nen no tsukihi wa hayasugite_

_Nandemo nee kaiwa to crazy face_

_Itsumade mo yuugure no eki de_

Alunan gitar yang lembut masih tetap mengalun indah dari petikan jari-jari mungil Rukia.

_Wakare oshi nde ienai jaa ne_

_Futari toki no yurusu made_

_Toshi wo kasanete ai wo growin', growin'_

_Tsuzuku hazu datta no ni_

_Moshi negai kanau nara_

_Mou ichido hana sakasete_

_Ima nara kimi no kanashimi mo kitto_

_Uketomerareru kara_

_Kurayami no blind day & day_

_Ashimoto sura mienakute_

_Kanashimi to koukai no kusari wa_

_Mogaku hodo karamaru dake_

_Kono mama ja itsuka wa Sid & Nancy_

_Nukedase nee loop like a fuckin' junky_

_Sore demo kono magatta love song_

_Kore kara no mirai wo takusou_

_Chikara naku tomo_

_Koe karetete mo_

_Todokanaku tomo_

_Kono uta wo utau yo_

_Moshi negai kanau nara_

_Mou ichido hana sakasete_

_Itsushika kitto kanashimi no hibi no_

_Imi mo wakaru kara_

_Hoshi kagayaku sora no shita_

_Tsukiakari ni terasarete_

_Furueta moji de kakitsuketa negai_

_I wish you will be happy_

_Fukaku mune ni kizami komarete itsumade_

_Tatte mo kieru koto nai pain_

_Taiyou sura ookakushite mada yamu koto naku_

_Furi tsuzukeru rain_

_Kumo ma kara koboreta_

_Hitosuji no hikari wo taguri yosete_

_Asu wo tsumugu_

_Moshi negai kanau nara_

_Mou ichido hana sakasete_

_Ima nara kimo no kanashimi mo kitto_

_Uketomerareru kara_

_Hoshi kagayaku sora no shita_

_Mou nidoto karenai hana_

_Sakaseru asu wo koko ni chikau kara_

_I promise I'll make you_ _happy_

Air mata Rukia kembali menetes, setelah memainkan lagu tersebut.

"Kamu kenapa?" tanya Ichigo penuh kekhawatiran.

"K...kalau seandainya kita mngalami hal yang sama gimana?" tanya Rukia ke Ichigo diselingi sesenggukam.

"Tidak akan Rukia..." Ichgo menepuk-nepuk pelan kepala Rukia layaknya kakak kepada adik.

.

.  
Sementara di Kuchiki Mansion, tampak seorang yang sangat mirip Rukia tengah menangis sambil memeluk Boneka Chappy.

"Hisana..." Seorang pria berambut panjang dan postur tubuhnya sangat proposional, duduk disamping wanita yang sedang menangis itu.

"Byakuya-sama jahat!" Wanita itu masih menangis tersedu-sedu.

"..."

"Kenapa Byakuya-sama jahat sama anak sendiri! Biarkan Rukia memilih pria yang dicintainya!"

"Kalau pria yang dipilih adalah Kurosaki Ichigo, aku tidak akan membiarkannya!" Byakuya mulai mengeluarkan suara Dingin dan Datar yang menjadi ciri khasnya.

"Demi klan? Buang jauh-jauh hal itu! Apa kehormatan Klan lebih penting daripada kebahagian Rukia?" Tangis Hisana semakin menjadi-jadi.

"..."

"Sekarang aku tidak tahu dimana Rukia, bahkan keadaannya pun tidak tahu! Aku tahu kalau Byakuya-sama mengirim pengawal untuk menghancurkan hubungan Rukia dan Kurosaki! Kau tega Byakuya-sama, tega sekali..."

"Sudahlah, kau tidur saja. Nanti sakit..."

"Bagaimana aku bisa tidur, kalau anakku, yang aku lahirkan dengan susah payah antara hidup dan mati!"

Byakuya berdiri beranjak pergi, meninggalkan istrinya. "Terserah kau saja."

Sementara Hisana masih menangis.

.

Diruangan yang minim cahaya, terdapat sekitar empat orang berkumpul di satu meja. Ada yang merokok, meminum sebotol Vodca beralkohol tinggi, maupun ada yang mengasah Katananya.

"Bagaimana ini, apa kalian ada rencana baru?" Tanya seorang pria berambut biru sambil meminum Vodca.

Seorang pria yang sedang mengasah Katana hanya mendengus.

"Grimmjow, jangan bertingkah layaknya kau itu pemimpin kita." Seseorang yang sedang merokok itu sengaja mengepulkan asap dari mulutnya.

"Syazel, diem deh lu!" Bentak pria berambut biru yang diketahui bernama Grimmjow.

"Kau yang harusnya diem, sampah!" kata pria yg masih mengasah Katana dengan nada datar dan dingin.

Sementara pria yang tidak melakukan apa-apa hanya tersenyum misterius.

"Aizen, apa kau punya rencana?" tanya Grimmjow sambil meneguk habis Vodca yang tersisa.

"Entahlah." Jawab Aizen singkat.

"Gue punya ide!" Kata Syazel yang tiba-tiba semangat.

"Apa?" Tanya pria pengasah Katana itu datar.

"Grimmjow, Ulquiorra... kalian masih mencintai Rukia kan?" Tanya Syazel sambil menunjuk muka Grimmjow, serta pria pengasah Katana yang ternyata bernama Ulquiorra.

"Tentu saja!" Grimmjow menjawab dengan semangat, dan menghentakkan Botol Vodca kosong di atas Meja.

"Hn..." Ulquiorra hanya menjawab dengan 'Hn'.

"Si Kurosaki sialan itu kan sering ga pulang, gimana kalau Kurosaki ga ada, kita 'sentuh' aja Rukia." Jelas Syazel dengan jelas.

Aizen yang daritadi hanya mendengar percakapan mereka kaget. Tidak menyangka kalau mereka bakal benar-benar nekat melakukan hal itu.

'Gue harus memberitahu hal ini ke Kurosaki secepatnya.' kata Aizen dalam hati. 

"Aizen, lu mau ikut ga?" Tanya Syazel sambil menyalakan Rokok yang entah keberapa.

"Gue masih punya hati, mana mungkin gue ikut ngerape Rukia-sama." Jawab Aizen.

"Terserah deh. Tapi gue ga bisa bayangin, gimana enaknya ngeSex dengan Rukia. Apalagi kalo berempat. Hu... pasti bener-bener mengasyikan." Kata Syazel dengan semangat.  
Grimmjow membuka botol Vodca kedua dengan giginya. "Tapi Rukia kan lagi hamil, emangnya gak apa?" Tanya Grimmjow sambil meminum Vodca dengan napsu.

"Kan dia masih hamil muda. Jadi ga apa kok." Jawab Syazel. "Udah gue putusin, secepatnya kita bakal ngeSex bareng Rukia! Ganbatte!" lanjut Syazel.

'Kasian Rukia-sama.' gumam Aizen, sangat pelan.

.

"Huaaa... Rukia, aku cape! Mau tidur!" Kata Ichigo sambil meletakkan Gitar dan Biolanya ditempat semula.

"Tapi Ichi... makasih ya."

Ichigo kembali duduk disamping Rukia. "Makasih buat apa? Kayaknya hari ini aku berbuat yang ga terlalu spesial deh."

"Karena kamu selalu disampingku." Rukia mengembangkan senyum hangatnya, membuat wajahnya makin terlihat cantik dimata Ichigo.

Ichigo tiduran diranjang, "tidur yuk sayang...~"

Rukia merebahkan tubuhnya disamping Ichigo, memeluk pinggang kekar suaminya, dan merebahkan kepala di dada bidang Ichigo. "Ya."

Tidak membutuhkan waktu lama, mereka sudah terbuai di alam mimpi. Memang... terlihat tenang, tetapi mereka tidak tahu kalau bahaya sedang mengintai, khususnya mengintai Rukia.

~To Be Continued~

Gomenna minna-san...~ saya telat update! Bocoran chapter depan... ya bakal ada foursome antara Grimmjow, Ulquiorra, Syazel dan Rukia.

SAYA SANGAT MERINDUKAN REVIEW DARI READERS! ^^Top of Form

Bottom of Form

Top of Form


End file.
